Second Chance
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry gets a second chance in the Yule Ball.


Second Chance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"C'mon Harry, if we don't get a move on, all the good ones we'll be taken!" Ron Weasley complained to him one day as he and Harry were walking down the corridor and the two were talking about the Yule Ball that was coming up.

Harry twitched, "Ron, this is our seventh year here. It's not going to be like last time," he said as he remembered that he and Ron asked the Patil twins to the dance and the night had been horrible.

"Well, we need to find you a decent date at least. Why don't you ask Ginny out? I'm sure that Ginny would be thrilled that her ex-boyfriend asked her back," Ron said unhappily.

"Ron, for the last time, it was for the best. Voldemort would have killed Ginny if she had stayed with me last year," Harry said as sixth year was a horrific year and thus the huge battle between dark and light had taken place upon Hogwarts itself.

"Then why don't you ask her back? She's dieing to know," Ron said.

"You do know that Harry's gay, remember Ronald Weasley? That's also another reason why our relationship didn't work out last year," a voice piped up.

The two boys' stopped and they turned around to see Ginny and Hermione. "But Ginny, if Harry had married you, he would have been my brother-in-law," Ron complained.

"Is that what you want? To have Harry as your brother-in-law? You don't care about my happiness?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked at his sister as he saw an unhappy look on her face and to his girlfriend, who was giving him a cold piercing look. "O...Of course not! Just do whatever you want to do sis," he said quickly.

Ginny smiled, "Good," she said, "because I'm dating Malfoy right now," with that added, she began to skip away from the group.

Ron's shock overtook him before he could answer and that his sister was almost out off his sight. "M...Malfoy?! As in Draco Malfoy?" He called out to her.

Luckily, there was no one in the corridor except the four teens. Ginny turned around and gave her brother another huge smile, "Of course! Who'd you expect?" She asked and with that said, she was out off sight as she turned a corner.

"Harry, kill me. Kill me right now," Ron muttered loudly for the two of them to hear.

"Oh, grow up Ron. Draco's not a bad person. Now...." Hermione didn't finished as Ron interrupted her.

"You called him by his first name?! That mangy little ferrett ball?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione sighed, "Ron, you have all the time in the world to complain about Ginny and Draco's relationship, but you can't break them apart," she said as she turned to Harry. "Now, let's talk about you," she began. However, there wasn't much time as Harry's warning bell from his watch ticked making Hermione looking puzzle. "What was that?" She asked looking at Harry.

"My muggle watch," Harry replied as he showed it to Hermione quickly as he took it out from his pockets.

"Oh! I got one of those! It's in my trunk though," Hermione said with a frown.

Harry cursed as he looked at Ron. "Hermione, we better get going. We barely have five minutes to be in Professor McGonagall's class before she gives us detention! We'll see yea later, yea?" He asked as Hermione nodded and with that, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and they quickly fled going to Transfiguration class.

* * *

"You got what...?!" Hermione shrieked as she saw Ron and Harry at dinner that night.

The two boys' flinched at the tone of her voice. "Uh, we were five minutes late to Potion since we had to stay after class for being late for Transfiguration, and so, we gotten detention from Professor Snape after dinner for four hours," Ron explained with a groan.

"What!" Hermione shrieked again.

"Uh, to be exact, my detention is tomorrow while Ron's tonight," Harry corrected.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend who shrunk down from his seat.

* * *

The next night, Harry knocked on the classroom door. To his surprisement, the classroom door opened and he looked inside to see that no one was there. He frowned in bewilderment as he looked around for Professor Snape, as if expecting him to be hiding underneath somewhere. However, to his utter surprisement, he saw a single red rose sitting on top of one of the tables. He went towards it and saw a note address to him underneath the rose.

_Mr. Potter,_

_The time is nearing until you and your friends would leave for Hogwarts. You may have not noticed, but I've been watching you with my own two eyes. The Yule Ball is coming up and I want to be your partner for the night if you'll let me. Mr. Malfoy told me that you're gay and that is why your relationship with women haven't been working. Do not get mad at Draco. _

_After the night of the Yule Ball, I wish to court you if you allow me too. I've been eyeing you since fifth year and only the headmaster and my godson knows this. You may tell your friends. I want you. Would you be mine?_

_Truly Yours, S.S._

Right at that moment, dozen's of petal roses came down at him as Harry looked up in awe. Harry had considered Snape to be his partner for the Yule Ball since he had also been eyeing him from fourth year as well. However, he didn't wanted to tell his friends about it since he knew how Ron would react when he finds out and Hermione would be thrilled for him.

"Your thinking too hard Harry. Keep it up like that and you'll get wrinkles easily," a man's voice said teasingly.

Harry looked up as he saw that the petal roses were all surrounding him on the floor of his feet and saw Severus standing by his desk with a smirk on his face. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I just don't know what to say to your letter," he said as he turned to look back at Severus note.

"Harry, if you think that this is some mean joke, then think again. I want you to be mine. That is, if you'll have me," Severus said and Harry didn't know when Severus had come in front of him, but he leaned down and gave a sweetest kiss to Harry that he could ever imagine.

* * *

(Yule Ball)

"Where do you think Harry is?" Ron whispered to Hermione as the two were by the dance floor as they watched the top boy/girl student from each house dance for solemnly five minutes until people could dance with them.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "didn't you saw him in your room?" She asked.

Ron shook his head, "No. I haven't seen him since lunch and he ran off with a box under his arm to somewhere," he said.

"A box?" Hermione repeated bewildered as she looked at Ron.

Ron shrugged, "It must have been his dressed robes. Where do you think he went to get changed besides the room?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the bathroom?" Hermione asked.

"The bathroom?!" Ron cried loudly as Hermione groaned as they were being stared by the students who were beside them.

"Hey, isn't that Harry with Professor Snape?" Ginny's voice asked as she stood next to Ron as she had her arm linked over with Draco beside her.

"What? Where?" Ron asked as he looked and his eyes practically popped out. "Holy hell!" He cried, "Hermione, pinch me now. I must be dreaming," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco stiffled a laugh. "Wesley, your not dreaming. That's really my godfather out there dancing with Potter," Draco replied.

"Not only I get to see more of the Malfoy's but I get to see Snape more also?! Why me?" Ron moaned out loud.

"Suck it up Ron," Ginny said loudly causing everyone around them to laugh.

* * *

"This is what you wanted, yes?" Severus asked as he and Harry danced together on the dance floor.

Harry nodded as he leaned in towards Severus. He wanted more touch of Severus that night. "The owls would be coming through tomorrow. Are you ready for that?" Harry asked as the two danced.

"The owls may come but no one could tear us apart," Severus said.

"Yes," Harry murmured as he leaned in farther to Severus as he can, "no one could tear us apart," he said with a smile as the two danced the night away.

* * *

End....

me: I was watching the HP movies tis weekend on television and decided to make a one-shot again of the Yule Ball. However tis time, it's different.

Harry: Just a one-shot?

me: Yup, Yup! There might be more later on in the future though....

Harry: aw...

Severus: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Ginny: Review and update!

me: BTW, what are the twins names again? Err, last name anyway....


End file.
